Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: A Re Newed Friendship
by AK1028
Summary: It is a typical day for our two eleven year olds until they both get kidnapped by Anti-Cosmo and King Goobot. Now, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner must rely on each other to get them out of their predictment. Can they do it? Or will the world fall? Find out here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Just a typical day

**Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4: A Re-Newed Friendship**

It was another day in the life of an eleven year old pink hated boy by the name of Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. He had it all: fairy godparents, best friends, and he were the Chosen One to have defeated the Darkness.

Timmy was watching over his fairy god brother, Poof seeing that Mama Cosma had come down with the fairy flu again. All of the sudden a distress call came in from Yugopotamia. It was from Timmy's alien pal, Prince Mark Chang.

Timmy rolled his eyes, wondering what trouble his alien pal had gotten into this time. Timmy picked up the phone and answered, "Hey, Mark. What's the caper?" Mark screamed so loudly, Timmy wasn't surprised that Canada had heard him and that it had pierced the eleven year olds hearing.

Timmy asked, cleaning out his ears, "Can you try that again once my ears stop ringing?" Mark calmed down and told Timmy, "Turner, Mandie has escaped prison and like she's totally on my tail! And I don't have a tail, dude." Timmy sighed.

It was going to be a typical day for him alright. Timmy told him, "Okay, Mark. Poof and I will be there with two shakes of his rattle." Timmy hung up on his alien pal, wrote a note for Cosmo and Wanda, and wished, "I wish we were on Yugopotamia!" Poof giggled and shook his rattle. With a poof, the two boys headed off for the alien planet.

* * *

It was also another day in the life of an eleven year old young genius by the name of James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron. He also had it all: kind parents, a genius IQ, and best friends. Jimmy was working on his robot dog Goddard when his own distress call came in from the moon.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, wondering what trick Brobot was pulling on him this time. Jimmy picked up the phone and answered, "What do you want know, Brobot?" Brobot screamed so loudly, Jimmy wasn't surprised that Mexico had heard him and that it had pierced the eleven year olds hearing.

Jimmy asked, cleaning out his ears, "Can you try that again once my ears stop ringing?" Brobot calmed down and told Jimmy, "Big brother, you've got to help me! The Junk Man has returned!" Jimmy sighed.

It was going to be a typical day for him as well. Jimmy told him, "Okay, Brobot. My friends and I will be there soon." Jimmy hung up on his robotic brother and left his lab to get his friends. With a simple take off, the three boys and two girls headed off for the moon.


	2. Kidnapped!

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby all arrived on the moon but there was no Junk Man or Brobot in sight. Cindy told Jimmy, "I think Brobot set you up again." Jimmy commented, "Yeah, so I've noticed."

He turned to his friends and added, "Let's get out of….." Just then, a tractor beam lifted Jimmy up into the air. Libby asked, freaked, "What's going on?" Sheen yelled, "Cool! Let me try that!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and told his Latino friend, "I'm not doing anything!" Cindy told Carl, "Quick, Carl! Grab his legs!" Carl said, "Right!" But, before Carl could grab Jimmy and try to save him, the tractor beam pulled up the young genius into the ship. Jimmy had been kidnapped!

* * *

Meanwhile, on Yugopotamia, Timmy and Poof had just arrived to help out Mark. Mark went over to Timmy and said, "Turner, like, I'm glad you're here!"

Timmy asked, "So, where's Mandie?" Mark answered, "I do not know but she was here a little while ago, cha." Timmy scratched his head and asked Poof, "What do you think, Poof?" Poof shrugged and answered, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy responded, "Yeah, I thought so." Just then, a tractor beam lifted Poof up into the air. Timmy quickly reacted and said, "Poof!" Timmy grabbed onto the little fairy baby and threw him to Mark.

Mark caught the little tike but they were too late to save the pink hated boy for the tractor beam had pulled up the young pink hated boy into the ship. Timmy had also been kidnapped!


	3. Best Friends, Reunited

When Jimmy had finally come to, he had saw that he was in some sort of dungeon. He mumbled, "W-where am I?" Jimmy had never seen a dungeon quite like it before. Jimmy looked down at his body and saw that he was in 2-D form.

The young genius had only one explanation for that. He had to be in….. Just then, a masked guard opened the door and threw in a knocked out eleven year old boy. Jimmy's heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. It was none other than Timmy Turner himself.

The masked guard told Jimmy, "Now, you've got company and I hope you enjoy your stay, Chosen One." The masked guard walked off as Jimmy puzzled at his last words. Thinking that the masked guard was talking about Sheen, Jimmy mumbled, "Must be from that ninja cult…"

Jimmy went over to his inter-dimensional friend and saw that he was just out cold. Jimmy sighed out of relief. But then, a thought crossed Jimmy's mind. _'What if he doesn't remember me? Or what if he does and he doesn't care to see me? After all, things between us had ended on a sour note.'_ Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy had reflected back on their parting words and Jimmy did say something's he didn't mean. Timmy was hurt and he left Retroville, with tears in his eyes. Jimmy noticed that he had been crying. He never thought he would be reunited with Timmy Turner, his best friend, this way….alone and kidnapped.

Just then, Timmy slowly opened his eyes capturing Jimmy's attention. Timmy weakly asked, "Neutron?" Jimmy was glad that the pink hated boy remembered him and it was obvious in the Timmy's very blue eyes that he had missed the young genius.

Jimmy shushed Timmy and told him, "Save your strength. You'll need to call out your fairies." Timmy's eyes went bugged eyed as Jimmy added, "Relax, Turner. Nacey told me mostly everything."

Timmy asked, regaining some of his strength, "Where are we?" Jimmy answered, "I was about to ask you the same question." Before Timmy could respond, a British accent captured both of the eleven year olds attention. He said to them, "Hello, Clarisse."


	4. Teaming up

Back on Yugopotamia, Mark and Poof were both in panic mode. Mark asked Poof, "Ah! What are we going to do now? Turner is the only one who can, like, stop Mandie!" Poof responded, "Poof, poof!"

Just then, Wanda and Cosmo appeared. Wanda said, "Poof, there you are! I'm so glad that Timmy left a note." Cosmo looked around and asked, "Uh, where is Timmy?" Mark explained, "Turner was taken by, like, some sort of weird tractor beam!"

Wanda exclaimed, "What!" Mark responded, "Cha! It had Poof at first but Turner, like, risked his life for Poof's! Total déjà vue, cha." Wanda grabbed Cosmo's shirt and asked, "What are we going to do? We've got to save Timmy!" Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

Cosmo answered, "Well, we could always ask fudge head for help." Mark asked, clearly confused, "Why would you ask a fudge head for help?" Wanda let go of Cosmo and explained, "Cosmo means we should ask Jimmy Neutron for help."

Poof asked, "Poof, poof?" Wanda told her son, "Jimmy is a nice boy and he'll be able to help us find Timmy." Cosmo said, "Yay! Fudge head, here we come!" Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband as she poofed the four of them to Retroville.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Retroville, our heroes re-arrived back home. They were planning to tell their parents and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron what had happened to Jimmy when a poof captured their attention.

The group knew that sound very well even though it had been a good two years since they had heard that sound. They spun around and saw Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Mark who were in their 3-D forms. Mark asked, "Dudes, what happened to my gelatos form?" Cindy recognized Wanda and Cosmo right off the bat as did Sheen, Carl, and Libby. It only meant one thing…..

But, something was wrong. Someone was missing. Cindy perked up and asked Wanda, "Uh, Wanda. Where's Timmy?" Before Wanda could answer, Mark did. He answered, "Turner was, like, kidnapped by a weird tractor beam!"

Libby told them, "That's exactly what happened to Jimmy." Cosmo asked, "Fudge head has been kidnapped too?" Carl answered, "Yeah and in the same exact way." Sheen asked, "What's with the octopus?" Libby pointed to Poof and added, "And the baby?"

Wanda introduced them, "Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen, this is Prince Mark Chang from Yugopotamia and our son, Poof." Cindy pointed out, "Wow, Timmy really out did himself on Poof." Poof now looked like he was going to cry. Poof muttered two words that the friends from Retroville weren't expecting….

"Chosen One." Poof muttered sadly. Sheen asked, "Is he talking about me?" Wanda, Cosmo, and Mark exchanged sheepish looks. There was an awkward silence as Cindy asked, scared out of her mind, "Is Timmy the Chosen One in your world?"

The fairies and the alien nodded, slowly as our heroes from Retroville gasped. Libby asked the obvious, "Our genius friend and the Chosen One of Dimmsdale both are missing in the same day? What is going on?" The group shrugged in confusion.


	5. The Valley of the Shadows

Back in the dungeon, Timmy and Jimmy knew who had captured them….Anti-Cosmo. Timmy snarled and said, "Anti-Cosmo, I might have guessed." Anti-Cosmo told him, "And it's good to see you again too, Timothy. The irony of it all that you're back in the same dungeon which held your parents, friends, and fairies not too long ago, hm?"

Timmy just snarled. That meant that they were in Abacatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison. Jimmy asked him, "What do you want with us?" Another voice enters the frame and said, "Well, I want you dead." From the shadows emerged King Goobot.

Jimmy perked up and said, "King Goobot!" Timmy asked, "King Who?" Jimmy answered, "He is an alien king that tried to take over the world but my friends and I stopped him." Jimmy now asked, "What are you two doing together?" King Goobot answered, "That's simple, James. We both want to destroy the two of you."

Anti-Cosmo added, "And to re-open the Valley of the Shadows." Timmy immediately perked up and turned white as a ghost. He asked, freaked, "The Valley of the Shadows? You can't be serious?" Jimmy asked Timmy, "What the heck is the Valley of the Shadows?"

Anti-Cosmo just smirked while a cold shiver went down Timmy's spine. Timmy knew the horror stories of the Valley of the Shadows too well and if Anti-Cosmo wanted to open them again… Anti-Cosmo told King Goobot, "Take them and bring them to the Stone Gardens." King Goobot nodded as he used his alien psychic powers to lift the duo up into the air. He opened the cell door and they followed the anti-fairy commander.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes busted into Jimmy's lab. Wanda asked, "Cindy, are you sure you can operate Jimmy's locator?" Cindy nodded and answered, "Yes and hopefully we'll find out where those two were taken to." Mark responded, "It would be, like, weird if someone kidnapped them together." Sheen asked, "But, why would anyone want big headed Jimmy and small headed Timmy together?" Libby added, "Even after what happened the last time."

Carl added, "Those two don't exactly get along…." Cosmo responded, "Yeah especially with fudge head's swirly hair…." Poof shot his dad a confused look and said, "Poof, poof?" Just then, Cindy had found something. She told them, "Hey, guys! I found Jimmy! And Timmy's with him!" Wanda exclaimed, "Thank goodness! Where are they?"

Carl read it and asked, "Uh, where are the Stone Gardens?" The fairies perked up and they all turned a ghostly white. Mark responded, "Something tells me that it is not, like, a friendly place." Libby asked, "What was your first clue?" Sheen exclaimed, "We've got to save big headed Jimmy and small headed Timmy!"

Cosmo told them, "But the Stone Gardens is the path way to the Valley of the Shadows!" Poof added, panicked, "Poof, poof!" Libby asked, "What's the Valley of the Shadows?" Wanda answered, "Never mind that now! Jimmy and Timmy are in trouble!"


	6. Chaos regains

Back with King Goobot and Anti-Cosmo, they were dragging Jimmy and Timmy through the Stone Gardens. The Stone Gardens were just what the name implied. There were several stones all over the place some small, some medium sized, and some were very huge. There were even some plants and trees, creating some sort of Japanese garden type feel. Jimmy asked, "This is the Stone Gardens? I don't remember seeing them the last time I was here."

Timmy answered, while rolling his eyes, "That's because you weren't heading up towards the Valley of the Shadows." King Goobot asked his cohort, "How long until we get there?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "As long as we get there in time for the sun to drop, we should be fine." Jimmy asked, "What is in the Valley of the Shadows anyways? And what do you mean _'for the sun to drop'_? Don't you mean we have to wait for sunset?"

King Goobot rolled his eyes and asked Anti-Cosmo, "Tell me why again we're taking James to the Valley of the Shadows?" Anti-Cosmo smirked and answered, "I want to see his face when we…." His voice trailed off as he realized that they had arrived. He told his cohort, "We're here." They had arrived at the spot in the Stone Gardens that had an empty field: no stones, plants, or trees around. Jimmy asked, "This is it? This is the Valley of the Shadows? This is what we came for an empty field?"

Anti-Cosmo shushed the young genius and told him, "Shut up and watch." In matter of seconds, the sun dropped from the sky and the moon shined onto the ground, creating an illuminated circle. King Goobot asked, annoyed, "That's it? That's the Valley of the Shadows?" Anti-Cosmo shook his head and answered, "No, that's the Circle of Ran. That's the entry way to the Valley of the Shadows and only one person can open it…." His gaze went over to the two boys and he smirked.

Timmy was a white as a ghost while Jimmy looked at his inter-dimensional friend. Anti-Cosmo directed King Goobot, "Bring Timothy over the Circle of Ran." King Goobot did as he was told and used his alien psychic powers to place the young pink hated boy in front of the anti-fairy commander. King Goobot blocked Jimmy from getting to Timmy. Anti-Cosmo told Timmy, "Now, step into the Circle of Ran or things will get very ugly for your inter-dimensional friend….understand...Chosen One?"

Jimmy perked up and asked, "Chosen One?" King Goobot answered, "Yup, you're friend Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner is the Chosen One who had defeated the mighty Darkness." Timmy added, "That Anti-Cosmo had let free before." Anti-Cosmo perked up and snarled a bit. He commented, "That forth dimensional sense of yours is stronger than I expected." Jimmy perked up at this and wondered to himself, _'Forth dimensional sense? That sounds like something...'_

His thoughts were disrupted when Anti-Cosmo put the pink hated boy in the middle of the Circle of Ran. The circle started to glow a mystic blue color as the bluish aura went up Timmy and made him start screaming in pain. Jimmy yelled, King Goobot holding him back, "Turner!" Anti-Cosmo tapped his chin and said, "Now, did I forget to mention that the Chosen One is sacrificed in order to re-open the Valley of the Shadows?"

Anti-Cosmo cackled a bit as he turned to King Goobot. He told the alien, "Go ahead and destroy James. I want to enjoy this." King Goobot responded, "But of course, A. C." Using his alien psychic powers, King Goobot lifted Jimmy up and away from the Circle of Ran. Jimmy yelled, "Turner!" Timmy yelled, rather weakly, "Neutron!"


	7. Blue and green auras

The group of heroes had just arrived at the Stone Gardens. All of the stones that were around them were starting to glow a bright blue light. Wanda gasped and started to tell the group, "Oh, no! Anti-Cosmo must be…."

Just then, Jimmy's voice pierced the gardens. He screamed, "Help!" Cindy perked up and said, "That's Jimmy!" Cosmo added, "We're coming, fudge head!" Cosmo led the charge as the team finally got to King Goobot and Jimmy.

Jimmy was fighting back but was in a bit of a jam. The group ran over and helped Jimmy defeat King Goobot. Jimmy caught his breath and told his friends, "Thanks!" He saw Mark and Poof and told them, "Normally I ask what's with the octopus and the baby but Turner is in danger!"

Wanda commented, "We know! The Valley of the Shadows can only be opened by the Chosen One." Cosmo added, "However, it makes the Chosen One go bye-bye." Libby asked, "What is in the Valley of the Shadows?"

Before the fairies could answer, King Goobot got back up. Jimmy instructed, "You guys deal with slime face and I'll go save Turner." With that, Jimmy ran off with his heart pounding in his ears. He just had to save Timmy!

* * *

Back at the Circle of Ran, the Valley of the Shadows was almost opened and Timmy had dropped to his knees. Timmy whispered, "If you do kill me, then you won't live to see the Valley of the Shadows being open."

Anti-Cosmo perked up and before he could press on the issue, Jimmy re-arrived. Jimmy demanded, "Let him go, Anti-Cosmo!" Timmy weakly saw his genius friend and weakly said, "Neutron…." Anti-Cosmo smirked and told Jimmy, "You're too late, James. Soon, the Valley of the Shadows will be opened and I'll have the monsters trapped inside destroy Dimmsdale and Retroville and then the entire world!"

Timmy weakly told the anti-fairy commander, "Just by killing me will do that for you." Anti-Cosmo perked up as did Jimmy. Just then, the pink hated boy whispered, "Goodbye, Doc…." Timmy pasted out as Anti-Cosmo couldn't help but wonder what the fallen Chosen One had meant by that.

Jimmy snarled as the Valley of the Shadows was opened. Anti-Cosmo smiled at the sight while Jimmy gapped at the sight. There was nothing but darkness in there but slowly monsters came out. These monsters looked like half dragons and half monsters like.

Anti-Cosmo started cackling as Jimmy ran over to the fallen Chosen One. Jimmy felt his neck and felt no pulse. Before Jimmy could try and save his life, a green aura came from the Circle of Ran and went up Timmy's limp body.

Jimmy gasped at this and Anti-Cosmo was too busy cackling up a storm to notice that the Valley of the Shadows was starting to close back up. Jimmy wondered aloud, as he saw that Timmy was starting to disappear, "What's going on?"


	8. End

Meanwhile, back at the Stone Gardens, the group had just finished beating King Goobot when the stones started to glow a bright green light. Mark asked, "Like, what's happening?"

Wanda shook her head and answered, "I'm not sure. Blue means that the Valley of the Shadows is being opened and yellow means that the Valley of the Shadows is being closed. I've no idea what green means."

Libby told them, "We better go and find Jimmy and Timmy!" Carl added, "Yeah, green might mean total trouble!" Cindy nodded and commanded, "Move out!" The group started to run up the Stone Gardens.

* * *

Back at the Circle of Ran, Anti-Cosmo had finally noticed that something was wrong. The Valley of the Shadows was closed, Timmy was half gone, the wind had picked up, and Jimmy was freaking. The anti-fairy commander asked, yelling over the strong wind, "What is going on?"

Jimmy answered, also yelling over the strong wind, "Apparently you killing Turner have started some sort of paradox! The whole world might be crashing down around us!" And that was true. Every part of Earth was crashing down as was Fairy World, Anti-Fairy World, Pixie World, and the island. Jimmy was pondering what was going on.

He knew that Timmy had time traveled before, but he wasn't expecting for his pink hated friend's untimely death would start a paradox. But just then, the bright green light turned into a bright purple light. Jimmy saw this and started to wonder what was going on. Anti-Cosmo saw this as the wind started to die down.

That's when things got weird for the young genius. His eyes were forced closed as he started to see things that had not happened….yet. As Jimmy was trying to find out the logical explanation for what was going on, he heard Timmy's voice saying, _"I'm more than just a Chosen One. I'm also…Doctor Brown's great nephew."_ Jimmy forced his eyes open and saw that he was back at the open field.

The Circle of Ran was gone as was Anti-Cosmo. Jimmy then remembered that Timmy was in his arms. The young genius looked down at his pink hated friend, who had just opened his eyes. Jimmy started ask, still a little shaken, "Are you really….?" Timmy just nodded. The pink hated boy was too weak to use his voice yet.

Jimmy whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" Timmy whispered only one word, "Secret." Jimmy perked up at first but then understood what Timmy had meant. Jimmy instructed Timmy, "Rest Chosen One. You had a hard day."

Timmy whispered, "I've had worse." Jimmy smiled at his best friend as his friends, Timmy's fairies, and Mark arrived. Poof squealed, "Chosen One!" Poof hugged Timmy as Timmy gave Poof a very weak smile.

Mark asked, totally off the subject, "So wait. Mandie never escaped from prison?" Jimmy and Timmy both shot Mark a look as everyone started to laugh. Jimmy felt relieved that Timmy and he were reunited and that they were friends again.

* * *

_AK1028: End and I hoped you like it!_


End file.
